The invention concerns a folded filter element with folded bellows, comprising a first pleated section with parallel arranged pleats and a second pleated section with parallel arranged pleats, wherein the pleats of the first and of the second pleated sections are positioned at an angle relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,000 A discloses an air filter element that is cylindrically configured and is comprised of several filter segments distributed about the circumference, wherein each filter segment extends across a defined circumferential angle and is designed as a pleated filter. In the interior of the filter element an axially extending hollow space is formed that forms the common clean chamber for all filter sectors. The pleats of filter sectors that are adjoining each other extend in different directions wherein the filter sectors, relative to a center plane through the filter element, are arranged mirror-symmetrical.